starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord David/2012
ATENCIÓN: Este es un archivo de mi discusión durante el año 2012. Si quieres enviarme un mensaje escríbelo en mi página de discusión. Feliz Año 2012 Feliz 2012 Lord David, te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, y felicitarte por Animuspedia y el concurso que hubo. Vi que pusiste trabajando en el artículo de Wedge Antilles, este artículo es especial para mi pues es uno de mis personajes favoritos, (mi nombre tiene algo que ver) y lo creé en mis comienzos en esta wiki (noviembre 2006) y fue de los primeros AD y ya salió en portada y luego perdió su estatus, y desde entonces siempre he tenido la intención de recuperar su estatus, por lo que te quería preguntar, si no es mucho pedir, si no te importaría dejar que me ocupase de él ahora que ya es FA en la wookiee. Si no quieres respetaré tu decisión. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:31 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Feliz 2012 Hola Lord David, feliz 2012 a ti también. Como le comentaba a Zeist procuraré estar más activo en las nominaciones a AD, y al igual que tú trataré de rescatar algunas nominaciones "huérfanas" (pero nada de TCW, claro!). No conozco Drive pero sí Moneyball, esta última tuve oportunidad de verla pero no lo hice porque el tema no era de mi completo interés, si veo beisbol previero verlo a ratos en la tv y si hablamos de estadísticas prefiero aquel episodio de los Simpson donde Lisa hace una parodia de Billy Beane; me han dicho que la película es buena, pero la verdad no me interesa mucho. No he jugado Uncharted porque es de PlayStation y yo juego en PC, pero sí he jugado ambos Mass Effect, aunque sólo una vez cada uno (hay muchos juegos que jugar!).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:22 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *Hola Lord David, también te deseo buen año 2012. Como habrás notado mi participación se ha visto reducida, por culpa del trabajo, pero bueno, no solo vivimos en el Universo de Star Wars, sino en este planeta Tierra. Sin embargo, casi diario dedico un tiempo a leer, si no en la wiki, en algún libro de star wars. Tú sigue participando tan bién como siempre. Que la Fuerza te acompañe! - -04:45 6 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Puedes editar el artículo de Bane, durante los meses siguientes planeo crear varios potenciales ADs pero no de ese tamaño, pues tengo mi propio proyecto gigantesco y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de editar artículos tan grandes. Eso sí, algunos de los artículos en los que quiero trabajar son relativos a la época de Bane, específicamente Pernicar, Hoth y Bane's Heart. Segundo: casi nunca veo películas en 3D, y de esas casi todas son animadas. Te mentiría si te dijera que no voy a ver el reestreno de Star Wars en 3D, pero solamente la Trilogía Original: no voy a dar más dinero a las precuelas, sea en cine, dvd, blu-ray o lo que se les ocurra después. No conozco la serie que menconas, casi no veo la televisión.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:11 8 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Saludos, hace unos minutos tuve la intención de editar el artículo de Zule Xiss para hacerlo AD (una intención mía durante mucho tiempo), y vi que tienes apartado el artículo. Ya que no lo has editado desde septiembre del 2010, ¿te molestaría que yo lo editara? mi intención es terminarlo rápido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:07 16 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Procuraré revisarlo hoy más tarde, si no mañana casi seguro. Lo del AD... no sabría decirte si se pudiera o no, porque se ocuparía que estuviera aprobado como AD cuanto antes. Lo que te puedo decir es que hace unos años, justo cuando iba a ser el 10° aniversario de Vector Prime, le pregunté a KSK si podría hacer AD al artículo del libro y presentarlo en portada para que coincidiera la fecha, recorriendo los demás ADs programados (que casi todos fueron hechos por mí, por lo tanto no habría problema con quien creó esos artículos) y con la condición de que en la Wookiee terminaran el proyecto de hacerlo FA. Eso yo se lo planteé más o menos en mayo-junio del 2009, para el aniversario en septiembre, y él me dijo que sería factible. De todas formas lo de la Wookiee no llevó a nada, nunca fue FA allá y tampoco AD aquí, y no se recorrieron los ADs en portada, así que realmente no pasó nada. Existe ese precedente de una petición para recorrer los ADs para coincidir con un aniversario, pero como nunca pasó de una petición informal, no sé si sirva para que esta vez sí se lleve a cabo. Te recomiento que lo comentes con KSK, que trabajes rápido en el artículo, y que una vez terminado y nominado le digas a los usuarios que crees que lo puedan revisar que si pudieran checarlo rápido para tenerlo a tiempo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Galactic Battlegrounds Hola David, he visto por los artículos que andas editando que conoces el Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. ¿Sueles jugarlo online?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:24 9 ene 2012 (UTC) :A mi también me encanta el juego, es uno de mis favoritos de Star Wars (quizás mi favorito). ¿Ganaste todas las campañas? Yo sí, hace poco, y justamente una de las que más me costó fue la última misión de la Federación.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:36 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Sha Koon David, no suelo editar artículos que tengan la plantilla indicando que alguien está trabajando en él por razones obvias, pero recién estaba "navegando" por varios artículos y llegué al de Sha Koon, y al ver que en la introducción su nombre no estaba en negrita sino en cursiva lo arreglé. Perdona si te molestó que lo hiciera, no me percaté que estabas trabajando en él.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:38 14 ene 2012 (UTC) AD :Hola David, ¿qué le falta exactamente al artículo para poder ser AD?Si no hay ningún otro artículo más relevante del Episodio I para tal puesto, no habría problema para adelantar su turno. Sin embargo, considero que es de poca relevancia para considerarlo cómo represnetante del reestreno. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:30 18 ene 2012 (UTC) :Vale, pues adelante con ello ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 21:29 18 ene 2012 (UTC) ADs y Darth Maul Hola David, te quería preguntar si podías continuar las nominaciones de mis ADs, gracias. Otra cosa: ¿crees que podría nominar a Darth Maul a AB? Lo estoy haciendo como el de Wookieepedia, pero quito cosas tontas que le han dado allí el derecho de cleanup. :Es que puse comentarios en la página de nominaciones, pero como no los viste, te lo recordaba; si te he ofendido puedo revisar uno de tus artículos, el que quieras. Sha Koon Hola. Pues, me gustaría editar el artículo Sha Koon completamente (reescribirlo), pero tienes puesta la plantilla de edición. Sin embargo, el artículo no ha sido editado por tí desde el 2010. ¿Piensas arreglarlo o puedo editarlo yo?. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 16:58 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Ascenso ¡Hola Maestro! Después de otra larga ausencia decidí volver y te comento que la solicitud sobre mi ascenso ya cuenta con 3 votos, bueno hablé con Zeist y me dijo que ya había un consenso para ascender :), solo falta que me des el ascenso, para que yo también pueda guiar en los caminos de la Fuerza a los nuevos editores. Saludos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 22:59 5 mar 2012 (UTC) *¡Gracias por la felicitación! También desgraciadamente cuando pensaba que tendría tiempo para seguir editando, surgieron algunos problemas personales que me estan quitando bastante tiempo actualmente, pero espero que se terminen pronto para volver a editar [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 16:03 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Deja de decir que fue codicius Oye, he visto que dices que el Eskarfino lo creó codicius, mentira, fuí yo, codicius solo se quejó, la culpa de la Revolución fue mía, te pido disculpas, ví tu comentario y se que tienes razón. Disculpa, espero que no haya problemas, lo siento.--Chuchogordo 20:41 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Saludos Hola Lord David, todo bien gracias, te deseo lo mejor con tus estudios, eso ahora es lo más importante para tu vida. ¡Mucha Fuerza con ello! Hasta pronto, saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:18 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Hola David, quisiera saber si al final esa "rebelión" instigada por Darth Envidious logró o no removerte de tu cargo en la wiki de Assassin's Creed (espero que no). Realmente me parece una vergüenza lo que hizo Envidious, Codicius, Avaricious o como se llame.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:31 14 mar 2012 (UTC) ¡ Hola Lord David ! Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy de Venezuela yo soy de Sucre pero del Sucre de Bolivia no de Venezuela. En fin saludos. JK 18:00 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Respuesta JK ¡Hola Lord David ! Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy de Venezuela soy de Sucre, Bolivia. En fin saludos.JK 18:47 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Cita Hola Lord David, tiempo sin verte. Bueno, lo único que vengo a ver es si mi edición de la Plantilla Cita se tomo como "vandalismo" (según el registro de edicones), creo que debí consultar a alguien antes de hacer esa edición, perdón, pero lo único que queria hacer era actualizar esa plantilla, por que en la wookipedia se maneja con "comillas" al inicio y al final de la cita, en lugar de <<>> o como se llamen (no se como se llamen) aqui, bueno, yo lo hice por simple estética, pero bueno. Ojalá no haya causado ningún inconveniente. :Bueno, eso si que no lo sabía (ya vez, uno que es ignorante u___u!); oye otra duda, no sabes si aqui en la wiki se podría poner disponible eso de los archivos .ogg, no se si se llaman así, son archivos de sonido para algunas citas, obviamente fuentes originales (películas, series, audiolibros, etc.), aunque sería bastante trabajo poder conseguir archivos buenos y en español, aunque se pondría en disputa el uso del castellano o latino. 03:10 15 abr 2012 (UTC) :Vaya, no sabia que eso estaba disponible aquí, aunque ese que me pusiste de ejemplo creo que necesitaría ser recortada, hay un espacio de silencio, que creo se podría omitir, pero ese es otro tema; también note que es español latino. Tal vez se pueda llegar a proponer una campaña para ir agregando esos sonidos, claro esta que los que quieran ocuparlos tendrán que saber como editarlos y subirlos, supongo, amenos que alla una herramienta en wikia. 03:34 15 abr 2012 (UTC) The Dark Lords of the Sith Ya revisé el artículo Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith y le cambié algunas cosas, así que técnicamente ya lo apruebo. De todas formas no quiero dar mi voto a favor hasta que tu lo revises y estés de acuerdo con las modificaciones. Con esto nos ahorramos algunos minutos (o días, semanas, meses, años...) de revisiones, objeciones y correcciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:13 24 abr 2012 (UTC) :Excelente, lo corregí directamente en el navegador y no en Word por lo que sí se me escaparon algunos errores. Debí tener más cuidado en eso pero en fin, a la otra saldrá mejor. Voy a corregir un pequeño error que dejaste, y después voto a favor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 9 may 2012 (UTC) Tradución Saludos Lord David, lamento molestarte pero vi que eres muy bueno con las traducciones y bueno yo no puedo traducir esta palabra, 'HATCHMATE', solo sé que es algo como compañero o amigo de incubación o algo así, ¿podrías ayudarme?. --J.K. 00:52 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Offtopic Hola Lord David, bueno como eres de los pocos usuarios con los que hablo a veces de cosas fuera de star wars, y como vi que a ti también te gusto mucho el Mass Effect 2, vengo a ti con una pregunta ¿Ya has jugado el 3, y si es asi, y ya lo completaste, que te pareció el final? Bueno, la verdad es que no he terminado este juego, me lo prestaron muy poco tiempo, pero he visto muchos comentarios en internet repudiando el final, no se por que, pero igual me agradaría saber tu opinión. Nos vemos. --- :L. A. NOire una joya, uno de los mejores juegos de Rockstar que he tenido, y ni hablar de Red Dead Redemption, disfrute demasiado con el, su multijugador, su historia, todo era perfecto en el. Juegos de PS3, la verdad conosco poco, hasta ahora me lo he pensado bastante el comprarme una, pero con eso de que no hay dinero, bueno, al menos yo no tengo XD, y también que a lo mejor ya va a salir una nueva, aun no lo se; hasta ahora los que he jugado solo son los de God of War, el Drake's Deception solo un rato me lo prestaron (con todo y consola XD), y uno que no recuerdo su nombre pero que era del PS2 y que lo relanzaron en HD. Assassin's Creed, una obra maestra, aunque también si, a veces las secuelas se vuelven repetitivas, el 1 y 2 fueron fascinantes, el brotherhood algo, ya que no me acostumbre a la idea de que toda la historia se desarrolla en un mismo lugar, tal vez por eso no me llamo tanto la atención, el revelations estoy en proceso de jugarlo, lo tengo en PC pero a veces le dedico más tiempo a la wiki o a los juegos, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones.--- :Hola, no me molestan los temas ajenos a la wiki, pero habrás notado que a veces respondo ampliamente y otras con pocas palabras, todo depende del tiempo del que disponga. Yo también estoy de vacaciones pero me quedan pocos días, así que trataré de avanzar lo más que pueda en mis proyectos. Entonces, sí vi Prometheus hace unas semanas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:37 12 jul 2012 (UTC) :Spider-Man, me fascino, fue un gran cambio el que ejercieron esta vez, es mas "humano" por así decirlo, es más gracioso, como debe ser, simplemente fenomenal, solo queda esperar que le deparara a este nuevo Peter Parker; de hecho, vi esta película el día de su estreno, no podría ir otro día. ¿Supiste que estaban a punto de agregar el edificio de Oscorp a "Los Vengadores", pero como todavía no estaba terminada la de spider-man ya no se pudo concretar este "cameo"? desde mucho hubo rumores acerca de una aparición de este nuevo hombre araña en los vengadores, pero el principal punto en contra es que ambas películas son de productoras diferentes, hubiera sido interesante ver algo como esto. Sobre Eugenio Derbez, un genio en la comedia, no se si allá en Venezuela transmitan alguno de sus programas (Derbez en Cuando o su extraño cambio a De Nuez en Cuando; XH-DRBEZ); acá en México siempre que hay juegos olímpicos o mundiales de futbol el es de los pocos que envian seguido al país en el que sea cede, el mejor (para mí) fue en los juegos olímpicos pasados, tantas ocurrencias es increíble que quepan en una sola persona. Fue una lástima saber que cancelaron su serie de EEUU, lo más raro de todo es que tenia buen rating como para que la cancelaran pero bueno, genios como el encontraran trabajo cuando sea. Haber que hace en estos juegos olímpicos. --- P. D. Muy buena forma de festejar tu graduación, en lo personal jajajaja. Yo me gradué el mes pasado, ¿que piensas estudiar, por cierto? ::En serio no la pasaron allá? Bueno aquí en México si tuve la oportunidad de verla (como 3 veces) y si, como tu dices, la tecnología en 3D no es para mi de lo mas llamativo, yo prefiero ver películas en IMAX, pero no en 3D, también les doy la razón a los que dicen que esta es la película con un ritmo más lento, aunque entretenida al fin y al cabo. Acá también se estreno los Vengadores antes que en estados unidos (segun yo, fue como el 25 de Abril) y eso fue más que nada por el Día del Niño (30 de abril), y si te das cuenta, la mayoría de las películas de super heroes se estrenan por esta fecha, por que así hacen más boom que si la estrenaran en otras fechas. --- Cad Bane Hola Lord David, lamento la intromisión y tal vez no sea asunto mío pero estaba leyendo Cad Bane y vi que está desordenado las misiones de Sidious son antes que las de los hutt. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 21:41 17 jul 2012 (UTC) TDKR Pues hay bastantes "opiniones encontradas", una que otra la halaban, otras les gusto "a secas", y otros encontraron contradicciones y creen que fue "mucho ruido y pocas nueces" de lo que la mayoría de los fans querían. En mi opinión, creo que se necesita ver la película para dar razón o contradecir a los susodichos "críticos" de rotten tomatoes, además de que, supongo, algunos son mas quisquillosos en cuanto a detalles de trama y efectos especial; sigo fiel a la idea de que esta película no defraudará. --- Gracias Gracias por apoyarme en las nominaciones a ADs. Intentaré hacer el artículo lo mejor que pueda. Por si aún sigues interesado en la nominación de Belth Allusis, he puesto mis comentarios y pronto empezaré con la Escaramuza en el Brazo Tingel.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 02:45 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Revisión Lo siento en verdad, no sabía que esto se realizaba de acuerdo al usuario que hizo las revisiones, pensé que de acuerdo a como fuera uno arreglando los errores marcados se debían ir marcando, perdón, pero si mi falta es asi de grave, acepto cualquier medida que se establezca. -- :Pues entonces nunca podré cometer un error aquí, por que como ya dije en serio no sabía que eso no estaba permitido, con lo de las nominaciones soy nuevo (el único artículo que he ayudado a subir a "bueno" fue el del Duelo en Yavin 4, y todo el proceso fue rápido, no se hizo una revisión como tal, pero cumplía con las indicaciones que se me pidieron. Si de algo sirve, mejor retiro la nominación y me encargo de revisar de manera más extenisva el artículo para que ya no tenga que pedir una revisión.-- Serra Keto David, hace un tiempo revisé Serra Keto y le hice algunas correcciones, fíjate en su nominación a AB.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:02 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Páginas especiales Hola David, pues como eres fundador de dos wikis y supongo que has de estar familiarizado con eso de la edición de páginas especiales, no se si me puedas ayudar diciéndome como puedo cambiar los atributos a las imágenes que se van a subir, como lo de imagen propia, con copyright y todo eso; también para ver si me permitirías obtener el código para tablas de usuario y todo eso, es un lio para mi la verdad. Espero me puedas ayudar. Nos vemos. -- 13:28 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Pregunta La verdad no puedo ayudarte, yo mismo no la tengo así que no sabría recomendártela a ciencia cierta. Lo que si te puedo decir es que yo pude comprarla en cualquier momento, pero me estoy esperando a la versión paperback porque después de ver y escuchar comentarios al respecto, de personas en cuyos criterios confío, me convencí de que no valía el precio en hardcover (al igual que Revan, por ejemplo, que esa sí tenía toda la intención pero mejor me estoy esperando).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:19 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Traducciones Hola Lord David, me preguntaba si sabes que significa "Spacefaring species" y "Miner's horror" es que veo que hace falta esa categoría, pero no se su traducción, y además quisiera saber que significa el nombre de esa criatura que se encuentra en el vacío del espacio pero su nombre me confunde, Jedabak dice que significa "Horror de minero", pero aun sigo confundido. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:59 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Muchas cosas Hola David. Mucho tiempo sin estar aquí, por vacaciones y por estar en la Universidad ya, ahora el estudio es lo que me ocupara mucho durante bastante tiempo, pero bueno. Primero, emmm creo que era sobre Days of Future Past, pues tengo esos cómics, y veo muy difícil el que lleguen a adaptar muy bien esta historia, más que nada por los grandes cambios en la cronología de X-Men que han hecho en el cine, desde poner a personajes jóvenes con otros muy viejos cuando deberían ser de la misma edad, o introducir personajes mucho después de donde deberían de haber aparecido. Lo que leí en mi página favorita sobre películas, Cine PREMIERE, y manejas algunas conjeturas que podrían servir, como las de hacer todo eso con una continuación de X-Men 3: Last Stand y obviamente de First Class, quien sabe como sea lo que realmente vaya a pasar. En cuanto a Batman, bueno que puedo decir, una buena película, no me quiero volver uno de tantos fans que alaban a Nolan como si fuera un Dios, ya que no fue la mejor, aun lo sigue siendo The Dark Knight, además de que fallo con el detalle de hacer de Bane el mejor villano, o al menos mejor que el de la versión de los 90's, ya que nuevamente lo redujeron a un secuaz en lugar de la mente maestra, y bien se sabe (con los cómics) que Bane es un genio, alguien lo suficientemente capaz de planear todo un complot en contra de Gótica y de Batman, no solo alguien que "seguia ordenes", pero en si, esta entretenida. No se si ya hayas leído alguna novela gráfica, de Batman o de quien sea, pero después de ver TDKR me entere que adaptarían otra novela gráfica de Batman a película animada, la primera fue Year One, ahora es The Dark Knight Returns, una de mis historias favoritas, aunque ninguna ha superado a The Killing Joke, una que siempre recordare, creada por el genio Alan Moore, a quien le debemos historias como V de Venganza, la Liga Extraordinaria y Watchmen. Otros bastante interesantes son los de Frank Miller, tenemos 300, Sin City, y por supuesto Batman Year One y The Dark Knight Returns. -- Saboteador de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado Star Wars Wiki:Cuerpo Agrícola Creo que sería bueno crear el grupo de los AgriCorps o Cuerpo Argícola para la revisión de los ABs. Siendo que eres Maestro Wiki ¿Te interesaría formar parte? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:17 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Política sobre logros Hola Lord David, hace poco me comentaron un caso de abuso de logros y como no es un problema nuevo he decidido crear una propuesta de política: Star Wars Wiki:Política sobre Logros, te invito a que la leas y des tu voto y opinión en su página de discusión: Star Wars Wiki discusión:Política sobre Logros. Solo si hay suficientes usuarios a favor se podrá instaurar como política oficial de la wiki, tu voto es importante. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:38 7 sep 2012 (UTC)